This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Technical Field
The invention relates to an interface between a blade and a blade mount.
Discussion
This section provides a general summary of the disclosure, and is not a comprehensive disclosure of its full scope or all of its features.
The invention inter alia relates to a blade for high-speed slicers as well as to a blade mount for high-speed slicers. At least one circular blade, in particular circulating in a planetary motion, and/or at least one scythe-like blade can be used as the blade in this respect.
The blade is typically usually screwed to the blade mount for fastening a blade to a blade mount. This frequently turns out to be difficult since the blade in this respect simultaneously has to be held. It is therefore difficult for an individual user to attach a blade to a blade holding device alone, in particular without aids. The same disadvantages apply accordingly to the dismantling of the blade from the blade mount.
This is in particular disadvantageous since, for example, blades which have become blunt have to be replaced relatively frequently. The replacement is thus difficult and time-consuming.